Eternal Flame
by silverstar666
Summary: Continuación del songfic "Te hecho de menos", pero desde otro punto de vista... es mas largo que el anterior :P


                                                           ETERNAL FLAME

De repente se despertó, estaba en la cama de su casa, ahora empezaba a "recordar" como había llegado allí, se encontraba realmente mal, se giró. Él estaba a su lado, con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Notaba en sus ojos la felicidad, pero también la preocupación. Se quedaron viendo unos minutos antes de que él empezara a articular palabra

-Como te encuentras?

Lo miré con amor, sabía que estaba intranquilo, intenté articular algo, pero de mis labios solo salió un murmullo. Él sonrió. Me tocó la frente, para luego darme un dulce beso en los labios. 

Se levantó y abrió las cortinas. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes y relucía un sol que cálidamente entraba por la ventana. Pude divisar un cerezo, estaba totalmente "desnudo" sin una sola flor, lógico si pensamos que estamos en noviembre, a finales, para ser concretos. 

Él entró con una bandeja en las manos, era mi desayuno, no tenía hambre, pero debía comer, sino me encontraría mucho peor. Volvió a mi lado, después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación. Me costaba moverme. Por lo que de nuevo cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar y a recordar.

**_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _**

_(Cierra tus ojos, dame tu mano, cariño)_

**_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _**

_(Oyes mi corazón latir, lo entiendes?)_

**_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _**

_(Sientes lo mismo, o solo soy un soñador?)_

**_Is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(Esta ardiendo en una llama eterna)_

Realmente Florencia era una ciudad muy bonita. Solo hacía una semana y media que se había ido de viaje. La verdad es que le encantaba su trabajo, podía viajar por todo el mundo y conocer gente nueva e interesante, pero también tenía un inconveniente, él no podía viajar, su vinculación al concilio hacía que estuviese ligado y que no pudiera salir, aunque él quisiera. 

"Cuando nos casamos, casi no le dejaron ir de viaje, pero gracias a la intervención de su madre, habíamos pasado un estupendo mes viajando por todo el mundo, desde New York a Paris o a las Bahamas, aunque siempre que parábamos en un sitio, alguien venía a recibirnos y a darle trabajo, por lo que nuestro viaje se vio reducido a una semana. Sabía que esto podía pasar, lo acepté porque lo quería y lo quiero". 

"Cuando volvimos, yo me vi obligada a marcharme por motivos relacionados con mi trabajo, esa vez fui a Paris". Había estado poco tiempo antes, con él. "Recuerdo que paseamos por las calles de Paris, subimos a la torre Eiffel, incluso cenamos allí, fue muy romántico, él había reservado todo el local para nosotros solos, la vista desde el mirador era preciosa, las luces de las calles brillaban como estrellas que se hubiesen caído del cielo. Esa misma noche navegamos por el Sena, él me abrazaba con cariño, yo me dormí en sus brazos". 

"Después de 2 semanas pude volver con mi marido, era como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos, lógico si pensamos que éramos unos recién casados que se alejaban por primera vez". 

La habitación del hotel estaba muy vacía, realmente lo echaba mucho de menos, siempre que se separaban, él venía a despedirse, pero esa vez no había podido, los miembros del concilio lo requerían con mucha urgencia por lo que no había podido ir. 

-_Lo llamaré. Allí deben ser las 11 de la noche_ -pensó 

Cuando oyó que descolgaban el teléfono y contestaban con un simple "Sakura", se alegró tanto al oír su voz, aunque se llamaban cada dos días, la espera era muy dura. 

Le había podido dar una buena noticia. En la sesión de fotos se había presentado un problema y podría volver antes. Notó como Shaoran se alegraba al otro lado del teléfono. Colgó con una sonrisa en los labios, lo único que no le había dicho era que volvía al día siguiente, quería darle una sorpresa. 

El avión despegó de Florencia por la mañana, iba en primera clase. Él siempre quería que ella tuviera lo mejor, aunque se negase. Muchas veces era la única que estaba en esa parte del avión. Incluso una vez, Shaoran alquiló una avioneta para ella sola. 

Miraba por la ventanilla y recordaba como habían bailado en la obra de teatro, cuando él volvió por primera vez, después de 4 meses de ausencia, en los que ella lo había pasado realmente mal al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Incluso el rechazarlo en la representación, le había dolido en el corazón y saber que él estaba de acuerdo en que ella perdiese su recuerdo mas preciado, si de esa forma podía capturar la carta, realmente la había abatido. 

Cuando todos habían desaparecido y solo quedaban ellos dos, el girarse y no encontrarlo, el corazón le dio un salto, y al ver que estaba luchando él solo contra la carta, realmente la había asustado. Por suerte había podido razonar con "The Void" y transformarla, pero por desgracia, ella ya había capturado a Shaoran. Le oyó decir que no importaba que la olvidase, que si se enamo... por desgracia la carta lo cubrió por completo y no pudo terminar la frase. No lo podía evitar, las lagrimas le saltaron de los ojos con fuerza. Alguien le habló, era la carta sin nombre, se había fusionado con Vacío, y le estaba pidiendo que tuviera esperanza. Al levantar la vista de la carta, vio a Shaoran, tenía la cabeza baja. 

"Sabía que no me podía oír, pero no me importó, lo que quería en ese momento era confesarle cuanto lo quería, y así lo hice". Su sorpresa fue cuando de los labios del chico había escuchado que él también la quería. Había sonreído para ella de forma tan dulce... no lo pudo evitar y se lanzó a sus brazos aunque él le pedía que no lo hiciese. Cogió un poco de carrerilla y saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacía su amado. Él la recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo lleno de ternura, no cayeron al suelo, pero poco faltó. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, había deseado durante tanto tiempo tener esa sensación. 

**_I believe it's meant to be, darling_**

_(Creo que sabes lo que significa, cariño)_

**_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong with me _**

_(Te miro mientras estas durmiendo, te llevo conmigo)_

**_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _**

_(Sientes lo mismo,o solo soy un soñador)_

**_Is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(Esta ardiendo en una llama eterna?)_

De nuevo abrió los ojos, aun estaba en la cama, pero el día estaba un poco mas avanzado. Debían haber pasado un par de horas, Shaoran aun estaba en la habitación. Estaba repasando unos papeles. "Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de abrir los ojos, se dio la vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa. Se levantó y se me acercó. Era como si leyese mi pensamiento". 

-Te ayudo? -Me preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado

Le tendí una mano, y me ayudo a levantar de la cama, para no decir que me cogió en brazos y me dejo de pie. Por fin podía estirar las piernas, la verdad es que la espalda me dolía un poco. Realmente era duro llevar todo ese peso. 

Dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación, seguida por la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Llegó delante del cerezo y se apoyó con una mano en él, mientras con la otra se tocaba la barriga. Shaoran había corrido hacia su mujer para ver que le pasaba. Sakura solo hacía cara de dolor, mientras palidecía. 

-Sa... Sakura!! Tranquila!! -dijo mientras ponía la cabeza de Sakura en su pecho- Respira... respira... tranquila

-Uff... para ti... es... es muy fácil decirlo... uff... -dijo con "aspredad"

Shaoran sonrió, sabía que era duro para ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla, cosa que tenía su efecto. Poco tiempo después, Sakura estaba totalmente envuelta en el abrazo protector de su marido.

-Perdóname Shaoran... -dijo sonriente con los ojos llorosos- ya sabes... que las contracciones me duelen... y...

-Shhhh... -mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de la chica- Ya lo se... no tienes porque disculparte... ya que en parte también es mi culpa -dijo sonriendo- Venga volvamos dentro

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que había dicho, mientras cogida de una mano con él, entraban de nuevo en la habitación. De nuevo como si Shaoran leyese el pensamiento de la chica.

-Quieres bañarte?

A Sakura ya no le sorprendía que su marido le "leyese" el pensamiento, y que supiese en todo momento, incluso antes que ella, que era lo que quería. Por lo que solo asintió. 

-Te... te importa si nos bañamos juntos? Es que me da miedo que te de otra contracción y...

-Claro -esta vez había sido ella quien había cortado a Shaoran, con una sonrisa- Vamos

Los dos entraron en el baño, era muy espacioso y tenía una gran bañera redonda. Shaoran la llenó, y después ayudó a Sakura a desnudarse, ya que quería que hiciese el mínimo esfuerzo posible. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente al verse totalmente desnudos, sonrieron mientras se "sumergían" en la caliente bañera. Se sentaron y Shaoran abrazó a Sakura, ella se acomodó y cerró los ojos. De nuevo recordaba su vuelta de Florencia. 

Había tocado tierra a las 6, pero llegó a casa a las 7. Nadie sabía que volvía hoy, por lo que nadie la había ido a esperar al aeropuerto. Al entrar había dado una sorpresa a todos los sirvientes de la casa y a la madre de Shaoran., además que sus hermanas, que en ese momento estaban en casa, se le habían subido encima, pero con la excusa de que estaba cansada por el viaje, se fue a su "habitación", no sin antes preguntar donde estaba Shaoran. El saber que estaba en la biblioteca y que había pedido que nadie le molestara, la tranquilizó, ya que así podría darle una verdadera sorpresa. Pidió expresamente, y bajo ningún concepto, nadie contara a Shaoran que ella estaba de vuelta. Escondió las maletas, se bañó y comió, para luego ponerse el camisón blanco y meterse en la cama. 

No hacía ni dos minutos que estaba en la cama, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Parecía que Shaoran estaba muy cansado, porque ni siquiera abrió una luz, y además se fue directo a la ducha. Poco después vio como se acercaba a la cama con los ojos medio cerrados, y como después de sentarse y mirar el teléfono, se tendía por fin en la cama. 

"Creí que no se daría cuenta de que estaba a su lado!". De repente él se giró hacia Sakura que tenía los ojos abiertos. Le encantó la expresión que puso al verla, era una mezcla de sorpresa, amor, ternura y cariño.

**_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _**

_(Di mi nombre, el sol brilla a traves de la lluvia)_

**_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _**

_(Una vida entera tan sola, y luego vienes y alivias el dolor)_

**_I don't want to lose this feeling _**

_(No quiero perder este sentimiento)_

-Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Había vuelto a la realidad, al oír el susurro de Shaoran en su oído. Se acabaron de bañar y después de secarse, volvieron a la habitación. Shaoran se sentó en el sofá y Sakura se tendió encima, con la cabeza en el regazo de él. Cerró los ojos, ya que las caricias de Shaoran en su pelo, le hacían dormirse. 

-Shaoran... cariño, te caerás... -dijo ella con una sonrisa 

-No te preocupeeeeeeeeeees... ouch! -se había caído, provocando la risa de su mujer

-Te lo he advertido... -se arrodilló a su lado- Suerte que nadie te ha visto verdad? 

-Suerte... 

La verdad, es que el jefe del Clan Li, había alquilado todo el local para ellos solos. Algo impensable para una persona normal, pero habitual en Shaoran. Se levantó de nuevo, con la ayuda de Sakura.

-A ver... si juntas las rodillas, seguro que volverás a caerte... -sonrió al comprobar que había tenido razón.

Y es que enseñar a patinar a un chico de 20 años no es fácil, y menos si se trata de Shaoran Li. Habían estado mas de una hora practicando, y su marido aun no se aguantaba de pie sobre los patines. Shaoran descansó un poco, mientras Sakura se deslizaba por el hielo con extrema delicadeza. Realmente parecía que flotara. Se movía con tanta suavidad, que su marido quedó maravillado ante tal espectáculo. Se fijó en los movimientos que ella hacía y en su forma de poner el cuerpo. 

Se acercó a ella con sigilo, igual que había visto hacer a ella, con mucha delicadeza. 

-Shaoran... -se alegró al comprobar que su marido ya se mantenía en pie- Lo haces muy bien... pero no te confíes...

-Quieres decir así? -dijo mientras con un brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura de su mujer y la levantaba casi sin esfuerzo, mientras se deslizaban con suavidad por el hielo

-Como has hecho eso?? -estaba impresionada

-Tengo una buena maestra -mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Despertó con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar a un dormido Shaoran. Estaba muy guapo cuando dormía, en realidad siempre estaba guapo. Se intentó levantar, pero no se podía mover, le daba pena tener que despertar a Shaoran, esos eran los únicos momentos que tenía de descanso, siempre con el concilio, y con todos sus deberes, sabía que era duro para él. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero al oír el susurro de su marido, los volvió a abrir.

-Ya estás despierta? -le había dicho

Me hizo gracia no recordar que nuestros pensamientos están unidos y que él sabe lo que me pasa en cada momento, incluso cuando estoy dormida o cuando estoy despierta.

-Esto... me puedes ayudar a levantarme? -le dije con cara de pena

Él sonrió, pero no se movió, volvió a tocarle el pelo con suavidad.

-Y si no quiero? -dijo casi pícaramente- Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre...

-Esto... Shaoran...

-No te gustaría que el tiempo se parara?

-Shaoran... me escuchas?

-Dejando pasar las horas, los días...

-Shaoran! Escúchame!!

-Sin preocuparnos por el mañana y sin tener ninguna obligación...

-Shaoran!! Acabo de romper aguas!! 

Shaoran la miró con cara de espanto y asombro a la vez, su expresión era casi indescriptible, pero graciosa a la par. El principal problema es que aun no se movía. 

-Shaoran... por favor... ayúdame a levantarme -dijo con cara de pena

-...- estaba en total estado de shock

-Shaoran -dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus manos

Entonces empezó a reaccionar, se alteró mucho. Luego si se levantó, y con cuidado pero con mucho nerviosismo, ayudó a levantarse a su mujer.

-Shaoran... por favor... tranquilízate... 

-Pe... pero... pero Sakura

Ella se le acercó y le dio un tierno y cálido beso en los labios, que tubo el poder casi de un sedante en el chico, ya que lo tranquilizó un poco. 

-Ahora... nos podemos ir?

-Gracias -dijo dándole un beso en el pelo

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de poder atravesarla, Sakura se apoyó en el marco de esta y se cogió con fuerza a la camisa de su marido.

-Uff... uff... -se agarraba mas fuerte a la camisa

-Tranquila... respira...

Una sirvienta que pasó por allí en ese momento y que vio la escena, dio el aviso de que Sakura estaba de parto. En pocos momentos todas las mujeres del Clan Li, se reunían alrededor de la pareja, tanto las hermanas de Shaoran, como su madre, Ylean y su abuela.

**_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _**

_(Di mi nombre, el sol brilla a través de la lluvia)_

**_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _**

_(Una vida entera tan sola, y luego vienes y alivias el dolor)_

**_I don't want to lose this feeling _**

_(No quiero perder este sentimiento)_

-Sakura... te encuentras bien? -había preguntado Futtie

-Rápido... debemos llevarla a la habitación! -esta vez había sido Shiefa

-Que?!! No vamos al hospital? -había preguntado Sakura al recuperarse un poco

-No te lo había dicho... te atenderán los médicos del concilio -dijo Shaoran

-Llamarlos, que vengan enseguida -con total tranquilidad Yleran

-Pe... pero...

-Tranquila Sakura... todo saldrá bien... no es lo que solías decir cuando niña? -sonrió

Sakura solo le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras toda la "comitiva" seguida de las criadas, llevaban a la chica, hasta la habitación. Entraron en ella, contaba con todo lujo de equipamientos técnicos que controlarían las constantes, tanto de Sakura, como del niño o niña que iba a nacer. Tanto Sakura como Shaoran, habían pedido que se guardara el secreto del sexo del niñ@, solo querían saber si estaba bien, y realmente lo estaba, tanto la madre, como el hij@. 

Después de que Sakura se acomodara en la cama y esperando a que los doctores que debían atenderla llegaran, Shaoran intentó tranquilizar a su esposa (y en parte a si mismo).

-Sabes Sakura... es la primera vez que entro aquí...

-Te equivocas querido... -su abuela le había corregido- en realidad es la segunda vez que estás aquí...

-A si? Pues yo no lo recuerdo...

-Shaoran... tu naciste aquí...

Sakura sonrió ante la revelación y la cara de asombro que había puesto el único varón de la sala.

-Incluso tu padre había nacido aquí... -añadió la abuela Li

Los médicos del Clan entraron entonces. Casi un escudaron de 5 doctores, los mas famosos de Asia, acababan de pasar por la puerta de la habitación. Todos tenían una expresión de alegría, al comprobar el estado de su "paciente". A Sakura le salió una gotita en la nuca, ante tal cantidad y rapidez con la que practicaban las pruebas pertinentes. 

-La señorita Li está en perfectas condiciones... -uno de los médicos, había hablado

-Ahora debemos esperar que dilate del todo...

-Y esto cuando será? -había preguntado impacientemente Shaoran 

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. El casi imperturbable jefe del concilio, estaba casi tan nervioso, que no se le podía reconocer. 

-Pues... -el doctor pensó- Depende mucho del tiempo que tarde... pero suponemos que entre 4 horas... y un día...  

-4 HORAS!!?? -el chico estaba totalmente histérico- UN DÍA????!!!!!

-Shaoran... por favor... tranquilízate -dijo mientras le cogía la mano- No debes preocuparte... es una cosa normal...

-Seguro -la miraba con mucha preocupación

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera, que tubo el poder de tranquilizar a su marido. 

-Esto puede tardar bastante... -Yleran hablaba- Que les parecería tomar una taza de té?

-Claro... 

-De acuerdo...

-Me encantaría...

-Siiiii!! -habían gritado las cuatro hermanas Li

-Por aquí por favor -Ylean abría el paso para mostrar el camino

A Shaoran le había quedado una cara de estupefacción total. No entendían como podían estar tan tranquilos, estando Sakura de parto. Estaba a punto de gritarles. 

-Shaoran... 

-Eh? -la dulce voz de su mujer lo había descolocado, se giró hacia ella- dime?

-Te quedarás conmigo verdad?

-Cla... claro... yo siempre estaré a tu lado...

-Me refiero... a que si estarás aquí cuando nazca nuestro hijo...

-De verdad quieres que me quede...

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras una nueva contracción la castigaba. Shaoran la miró con cariño y asombro, aun no sabía como lo hacía para aguantar el dolor que debía suponer tener que suportarlo. Aunque si era verdad que él notaba las "consecuencias" en su propia mano, del dolor que debía sufrir ella. 

Sakura se quedó dormida ante las caricias que su marido le hacía en el pelo. Shaoran sonrió al comprobar el estado de ella, aunque no se pudo ni quiso soltar de la mano que estaban cogidos. 

Los médicos entraron de nuevo, para comprobar el estado de la paciente. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendieron, pero a la vez se encantaron, de ver la linda escena que tenían ante sus ojos. El jefe del concilio, Shaoran, con una mano, tenía cogida la de su mujer, mientras que con el otro brazo, abrazaba a Sakura. Ambos, tenían una sonrisa en los labios, como si sus sueños estuvieran unidos en uno de solo. 

**_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _**

_(Cierra tus ojos, y dame tu mano, cariño)_

**_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _**

_(Sientes mi corazón latir, lo entiendes?)_

**_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _**

_(Sientes lo mismo, solo soy un soñador?)_

**_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(O está ardiendo en una llama eterna?)_

Sakura, ante el murmullo general que se estaba formando, se empezó a despertar. Casi inmediatamente Shaoran también se despertó. Puso cara de sorpresa, pero a la vez, su ceño, se endureció, haciendo que incluso los médicos temblaran de terror ante la expresión que tenía. Incluso a su madre le pareció una expresión que daba miedo. Se tranquilizó al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Sakura, era una mezcla entre miedo, sorpresa, comprensión y risa. 

-Esto... veníamos a comprobar como se encontraba la señora Li... -se atrevió a decir uno de los médicos

-Shaoran, hijo, porque no vas a tranquilizarte mientras la examinan?

Shaoran miró a su madre, y luego a Sakura. Vio que ella tenía cierto miedo en los ojos.

-No madre, me quedo aquí... con ella -dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama

-Esta bien... como quieras... -mientras salían de la habitación

-Está seguro de quedarse? -preguntó Hiao Yat-Sen, cuya especialidad era la tocología

-Muy seguro -dijo cortantemente

Los cuatro especialistas, Hiao Yat-Sen (tocólogo), Hitomi Yin (comadrona) y Sheng Fu y Tsu Ming (ayudantes especialistas), empezaron con la revisión pertinente a Sakura, mientras Shaoran se lo miraba con cara de dolor, ya que pensaba que realmente Sakura sufría.   

-Shaoran, cariño, si quieres puedes esperarte fuera... -dijo con una sonrisa

-Esto... no... quiero quedarme... no quiero que pases por esto sola... -mientras le besaba el pelo

-Gracias

Poco después, los médicos se marcharon y dejaron de nuevo la pareja sola en la inmensa habitación. 

-No hacía falta que te quedaras, de verdad... 

-Me quedo porque quiero... -dijo dulcemente- No quiero separarme de ti nunca

Sakura hizo que su marido se le acercara para poder agradecerle la compañía, con un beso tierno y cálido. En ese momento Sakura tubo otra contracción, pero pareció no dolerle tanto como las otras. 

Se separaron y Sakura cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, aunque no se durmió. Empezó a recordar el día de su boda. 

-Sakura!! Estás preciosa!! -Tomoyo la estaba grabando con su cámara digital, no se quería perder detalle de tan importante suceso. 

-Tomoyo... no me digas eso... haces que me sonroje!! -dijo con una sonrisa radiante

La chica estaba vestida con un traje diseñado por su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Ella le había prometido el día en que Shaoran le pidiese matrimonio, que le haría su traje de novia. Realmente se veía el talento que la chica de ojos azules poseía. Era un sencillo corpiño, que hacía resaltar su perfecto busto, estaba engarzado en pedrería que relucía a cada paso de la joven. La falda, de raso caía suavemente y le cubría totalmente los pies, también llevaba una cola, pero muy corta para que no molestara al caminar. En el pelo llevaba un recogido con pétalos de Sakura, brillaban mas que nunca, como finos hilos de oro. El maquillaje era muy suave, y solo para resaltar las perfectas facciones de Sakura, y enmarcar esos bellos ojos verdes, que resplandecían como esmeraldas. También llevaba unos pendientes y un colgante, de plata en forma de estrella, regalo de su futuro marido, días antes de la boda. 

Shaoran, estaba muy nervioso, el traje también era obra de Tomoyo, pero como ella estaba con Sakura, era Eriol el encargado de ayudar al novio. En realidad Eriol y Tomoyo eran los padrinos de la pareja, ellos se casarían el año siguiente. La verdad es que la estrategia que planearon Sakura y Shaoran, había funcionado muy bien. 

Otra contracción azotaba a la pobre chica, que estaba a punto de ser madre. El espantoso dolor que sufría, hizo que abandonara momentáneamente el recuerdo. Por suerte él estaba con ella, era como si tenerlo al lado, hiciera de atenuante del dolor. 

-Respira Sakura... tranquila... -le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo

-Uff... uff... -intentaba acompasar la respiración, pero era difícil- Uff... uff...

-Sakura... quieres que te cuente una cosa... 

-Uff... dime... -ya estaba mas tranquila- uff... que es lo que querías decirme? Uff... 

-Sabes porque mi vida es tan maravillosa?

Sakura estaba confundida ante tal pregunta. Shaoran al ver la deliciosa expresión de confusión en su mujer, decidió responder.

-Mi vida, es tan maravillosa... -hizo una pausa- porque tu estás en ella 

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Realmente solo ella, tenía el placer de seducirse con lo cariñoso que era Shaoran, solo ella, y eso era una satisfacción personal. Pero siempre acababa sonrojándose ante los dulces cumplidos de su marido. Y a la vez, al verle sonreír, aun se tranquilizaba mas. 

-Gracias... eres un sol

-Aun te duele tanto?

-No, gracias a ti ya no me duele nada... -sonrió mientras se tocaba la barriga

Shaoran puso la mano encima de la de su mujer. Sakura lo miró y sonrió. Ambos estaban muy contentos de tener un hijo, aunque aun no sabían si era niño o niña. 

Las contracciones eran cada vez mas frecuentes, pero no por eso, Sakura dejaba de pensar en los preciosos recuerdos que poseía. En un momento de descanso, en que Shaoran había salido a buscar algo para comer (ya llevaban 7 horas), recordó el momento de llegar a su casa después de la boda. 

-Sakura... déjame llevarte en brazos... por favor -había dicho entre susurros él

-Que??! -se había sorprendido- Esto... jejeje... -se había sonrojado

Shaoran, no esperó a la respuesta de la chica, ahora su mujer. Deslizó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura, y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, además, a parte que no era la primera vez que la llevaba en brazos, aunque si desde que estaban "unidos", era un placer tener a su amada Sakura entre sus manos. Ella, no había podido resistirse, en realidad no lo había ni intentado, y ahora se encontraba tan cerca como quiso de su marido. 

Entraron a su habitación. Estaba llena de flores de cerezo, era julio, 13, para ser mas exactos, justo el día en que Shaoran cumplía los 20 años. Esa era una de las exigencias del Jefe del Concilio, debía casarse antes de los 20 años, o el mismo día. 

Sakura se maravilló ante el bello espectáculo. Ya era de noche, no se fijó en la hora, pero sabía que era tarde. Shaoran se quedó mirando a Sakura, estaba preciosa, con ese vestido blanco, no es que nunca la hubiera visto en vestido de novia, en alguna de los desfiles en que Sakura era la modelo principal, había salido en preciosos vestidos, pero la creación de Tomoyo, hacía solo resaltar su belleza natural. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al inmenso ventanal que había en la habitación. En realidad nunca antes había estado en esa habitación. Siempre que iba a esa casa, ahora su casa, dormía en la habitación contigua a la de Shaoran. 

-Te gusta? -había preguntado él rodeando a su mujer con uno de sus brazos

Ella se giró, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, por lo que aun estaba mas encantadora. 

-Es precioso... -miró otra vez al exterior

-De verdad? -sonrió- Aquí es donde haremos nuestra vida...

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sabía que se quedarían a vivir en aquella casa, pero, no que esa preciosa habitación existía y que era para ellos. 

-Ven... te enseñaré nuestra habitación -la cogió de la mano

Dieron un pequeño paseo por la gigantesca habitación. Sakura se sorprendió al comprobar que mas bien se asemejaba a un apartamento, mas que una habitación.

-La hice construir, para nosotros solos... en realidad el patio solo da a nuestra ventana, y como no hay planta superior, nadie nos podrá ver... será como si viviéramos solos

-De verdad?? -se le iluminó el rostro mientras sonreía con dulzura

Él asintió. Sakura aun no se lo acababa de creer. Se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran, que salía hacia el jardín. Estaba lleno de flores, pero le faltaba algo. 

-Shaoran... que estas haciendo? 

El chico, miraba hacia el cielo. Dijo algo, y una asombrosa lluvia de fuego iluminó el jardín. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, puso algo en un pequeño agujero que había en el suelo, con una mano, tocó el pequeño bulto. Sakura, extrañada se le acercó. Sabía que estaba utilizando la magia. Comprendió lo que quería hacer. 

-Déjame que te ayude... -mientras ponía su mano encima de la de su marido

Se concentraron, y del suelo empezaron a surgir pequeñas ramas. Tuvieron que levantarse para seguir con el proceso. La pequeña planta, pronto fue tan alta como ellos, pero de sobremanera los superó, extendiendo sus ramas y haciendo crecer las delicadas flores, que aportaron un delicioso olor que los cautivó. Habían hecho crecer un precioso árbol sakura. Lo miraron con dulzura. 

-Es precioso 

-Como sabías que quería hacer un árbol sakura?

Ella solo sonrió mientras lo miraba con amor. Shaoran lo comprendió y la besó, mientras con los brazos la abrazaba. Le susurraba cosas que solo ellos saben, mientras las "gotas de fuego" seguían deslizándose por el cielo. 

**_Close your eyes and give me your hand, darling _**

_(Cierra tus ojos y dame tu mano, cariño)_

**_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_**

_(Sientes mi corazón latir, lo entiendes?)_

**_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _**

_(Sientes lo mismo, solo soy un soñador)_

**_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(O está ardiendo en una llama eterna?)_

Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se encontró a Shaoran que la miraba con una sonrisa. Era muy lindo tener a alguien tan importante que la cuidaba, sin casi separarse de su lado. 

-En que pensabas?

-En el sakura -dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su marido

-Hace algún tiempo, yo también recordé como lo "plantamos"

-¡Ay! -una nueva contracción azotaba a la pobre Sakura

-Respira... tranquila... respira...

-Ayyyy!! Me duele mucho!! -se aferraba con mas fuerza a la mano de su marido

Las horas pasaban con lentitud. Parecía que nunca se tenía que acabar ese insoportable dolor para Sakura. Eran ya casi 18 las horas de parto. Los médicos verificaban mas a menudo el estado de Sakura, hasta que por fin, la chica había dilatado lo suficiente para tener a su hijo. 

-Bien... Señora Li... creemos que ya está a punto para tener a su hijo... -sonrió el tocólogo- Está lista?

Sakura, miró a Shaoran que la observaba con cara de preocupación. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Volvió la vista a al médico y asintió con la cabeza. 

-Bien... -el doctor se giró hacia uno de sus ayudantes- Tsu... prepare a la señora Li 

Éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y empezó a preparar un gran numero de instrumentos que a Sakura no le hacían mucha gracia. 

-Señor Li... -dijo con todo el respeto que pudo, junto con una inclinación de respeto- Piensa quedarse durante el parto? 

-Claro que me voy a quedar -dijo mientras sonreía a su esposa

-Pues... debería ponerse esta bata... por favor -dijo con otra inclinación el ayudante, mientras le alargaba el trozo de ropa

-Gracias -mientras lo cogía y se lo ponía 

-Jejeje... -Sakura se reía suavemente al ver a su marido con una bata verde 

-Que te pasa Sakura? -Shaoran estaba totalmente descolocado

-Pues... jijiji... que estas muy guapo con esa bata... y ese gorrito verde... -intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero no podía- jajajaja!!! 

Los médicos también se quedaron viendo al jefe del Clan de hechiceros mas poderoso del mundo, realmente estaba bastante ridículo, y eso que todo lo que él se ponía, le quedaba bien. Pero la expresión de enfado que ponía, hizo que las posibles burlas, se esfumaran por completo. Aunque Sakura, no dejó de reír, hasta que una nueva contracción, que cada vez eran mas seguidas, hizo que perdiera esa sonrisa, para dejar paso a una expresión de dolor. 

-Cada cuando son las contracciones? -preguntó el tocólogo

-Cada 5 minutos

-Eso quiere decir que el niño está a punto para salir

Comprobaron todos los aparatos electrónicos de la sala. Y tomaron sus "posiciones" para atender, a Sakura y al niño o niña que había de nacer, de la mejor manera posible. 

-Señora Li... la puedo llamar Sakura?

-QUE??!! LLAMEME COMO QUIERA!! -se notaba que las contracciones eran mas seguidas, y el dolor mas intenso

-Sakura... cuando le diga, deberá de empujar con toda su fuerza

Shaoran se miraba a su esposa con amor, pero preocupado. Le quitaba el sudor que tenía en la frente con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra la tenía ella, y además le daba ánimos.

Yleran Li, también estaba en la sala. Era un nacimiento demasiado importante para que no estuviera presente. Además que ese niño o niña, iba a hacer que ella fuera abuela (aunque tenía otros nietos de sus hijas), el hijo de Shaoran era muy importante. 

A Sakura, el dolor cada vez se le hacía mas insoportable. Las contracciones cada vez mas seguidas e dolorosas. Hasta que llegó el punto en que le pareció que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. 

Shaoran la veía, sabía que estaba sufriendo, y mucho, pero faltaba poco, para que pudiera descansar. De repente el tocólogo dijo algo.

-Está preparada Sakura... -sonrió- el niño está a punto de nacer

-Aaahhh!! -era lo único que ella podía articular

-Tranquila Sakura... ya falta muy poco -su marido la intentaba tranquilizar, pero ella parecía que no lo escuchaba

-CÁLLATE!! -un grito que dejó helado a Shaoran- ESTO ME LO HAS HECHO TU!!

-Sakura!! Ahora!! Empuje!! -el tocólogo intervino en ese momento 

-Aaahhh!! -Sakura volvió a gritar de dolor

-Empuje Sakura!! 

-Sakura!! Vamos que tu puedes!! Empuja con todas tus fuerzas!!

-Aaahhh!! -Sakura gritó mientras empujaba con fuerza

Shaoran notaba el dolor en su propia mano, nunca creyó que su esposa tuviera tanta fuerza. 

-Ya veo la cabeza... empuje un poco mas!! Ya está casi fuera!!

-No... no puedo -Sakura caía medio rendida en la cama

-Sakura!! Empuja!! Tu puedes!! Se que lo puedes hacer!! 

-No!! No puedo!!

-Cariño... todo saldrá bien!! -dijo de manera que solo ella lo pudiese oír- Empuja!! Sakura, solo una vez mas!! Ya está casi fuera!! Solo un empujón mas!!

-Shaoran!! Ayúdame!! -fue lo que gritó cuando usaba sus últimas fuerzas para hacer que el niño acabara de salir

Se oyó el ruido de algo al ser cortado seguido de un silencio. 

-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! -era el llanto de un niño (o niña)

-Felicidades... es un niño!! -la comadrona cogía el niño en brazos para dárselo a sus padres

Sakura recibió a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba envuelto en una delicada toalla de color azul cielo. Al llegar a los brazos de Sakura, el niño casi por instinto dejó de llorar. Todos se sorprendieron como estando en brazos de su madre, el niño dejaba de sollozar. Sakura sonrió ante el hecho y lo acunó dulcemente. Shaoran se les acercó con una sonrisa muy cariñosa en los labios, de esas que no se suelen ver en él (al menos para los que no son Sakura). Con uno de sus dedos, tocó la manita del niño quien la cogió con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la cara de sorpresa de su padre aumentara. 

-Señora Li... debemos hacer unas pruebas al bebe para ver si está en un buen estado de salud... -hizo un silencio- al igual que debemos hacérselas a usted...

-Está bien... 

**_Is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(Está ardiendo en una llama eterna?)_

****

**_An eternal flame? _**

_(Una llama eterna?)_

****

**_Close your eyes and give me your hand, darling _**

_(Cierra tus ojos y dame tu mano, cariño)_

**_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _**

_(Sientes mi corazón latir, lo entiendes?)_

**_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _**

_(Sientes lo mismo, o solo soy un soñador?)_

**_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _**

_(O está ardiendo en una llama eterna?)_

Shaoran se tendió al lado de su esposa, en la cama de su habitación. Ella aun estaba despierta. Entre los dos, había el pequeño niño, que dormía placidamente. Él se acercó y después de besar a su hijo, lo repitió en Sakura. 

-Sakura... que es lo que piensas? -preguntó al ver la cara de su mujer

-Mmmm... solo pensaba en el nombre que le pondremos... 

Shaoran la miró con cariño. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado un nombre para su hijo, ya que entonces solo le importaba Sakura. 

-Mmmm... que te parece... -dijo él

-Dime...

-Seikou...

-Seikou Li... mmmm... -se puso un dedo en la barbilla de la manera que hacía siempre y que provocaba la sonrisa de su marido- Si, es un nombre muy bonito...

Ambos miraron a su bebé, su hijo. Eran muy felices, realmente nunca habían pensado que lo serían tanto. Casi por reflejo se miraron.

-Te amo -dijeron a lo unísono mientras sonreían

FIN!!!!!!!!!

Biiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!!

Como estáis?! Espero que bien!!

Siento no haber tenido mas tiempo para escribir... pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada... y eso que quiero hacer muchas cosas!! ;_;

Bueno, os explico... esta es la segunda parte del fic "Te hecho de menos", ya que es la visión de Sakura en el mismo tiempo que pasaba el otro... además de un poco mas... como os habreis dado cuenta :P jejeje...

Bueno, como siempre el fic está dedicado a tod@s mis amig@s que tengo por internet... y a los que conozco en persona ;) jejeje... como tambien a los que querais escribirme para decirme algo referente a mis fics ^^UU... 

Ahora si que me voy, esperando ver vuestras opiniones pronto!! 

Muchos besos ^*^

Silverstar


End file.
